1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing bobbers and more particularly pertains to kitchen sink shaped fishing bobbers which may be utilized to support a fishing line at a predetermined depth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing bobbers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing bobbers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a fishing line at a predetermined depth are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,784 illustrates a disk shaped fishing line bobber that consists of a pair of disk-shaped members formed of a buoyant material which are held together in a juxtaposed position by a fastener so that a fishing line may wound thereabout.
A fishing bobber having a closed compartment for floatation and an open compartment for a containment of water ballast is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,461. This particular bobber may be attached to a fishing line by passing a loop of the fishing line through an aperture and hooking the loop onto a catch.
The patents mentioned heretofore are attachable to a fishing line by various means. A considerable amount of time is required by a user to attach some of the prior art fishing bobbers to a fishing line. It is therefore desirable for a fishing bobber to be quickly and securely attached to a fishing line without a fastidious effort.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new kitchen sink shaped fishing bobber which can be utilized for supporting a fishing line at a predetermined depth and which may be removably secured to the fishing line by wrapping the fishing line around a coil spring that is attached to the bobber. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.